


Assassins in love

by Klarolinemikaelson



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Fights, Modern Assassins, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23974405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klarolinemikaelson/pseuds/Klarolinemikaelson
Summary: The Mikaelsons are the biggest most mysterious mob in the world so why does Damon Salvatore want to find them so badly.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore
Kudos: 7





	Assassins in love

**Author's Note:**

> All the assassins skills, words and weapons are from the arrowverse.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries, the originals or arrow.

A blonde woman walks out of a club smiling ear from ear and the happiest she's been in four months.

Xxx

"Caroline's been taken. The only thing left behind is this I don't know what it means."

Elena hands Damon a napkin with claw marks and a drawing of a tiara on it Damon out of shock drops the napkin. " They're real. I only thought they were a myth."

With Elena's confused look Damon explains "This is the mark of the biggest mob family to ever exist, The Mikaelsons. Nobody has ever seen them they work in the shadows rumor has it anyone who has gone up against them or have business with them have been ripped apart. Rumor has it the mob in New Orleans run by Marcel Gerald tried to get rid of two of the Mikaelsons they were killed every single one of them except Marcel. They leave one person alive so they can tell everyone to not mess with the Mikaelsons or get killed. This mark is the symbol of Klaus and his wife it is rumored that Klaus is not human hence the claw marks and the Taira symbolizes his wife as queen."

"They have Caroline she is my best friend I'm getting her back."

Damon reaches out to her before she can storm away on a suicide mission. "I forgot to tell you one more thing about them they killed my brother Stefan. I spent years trying to find them to avenge his death but after they kill someone they vanish like they were never there."

Xxx

"Why did I have to be the one who infiltrated the Salvatore family to see if they are still looking for us?"

"Because my love you were the only one who could you have the most trustful face."

Klaus and Caroline are in the training room, Caroline's sword goes over Klaus' pushing his sword down she gets in his face. " They don't talk about him anymore too painful, they also think your a monster. Elena is clueless which made my job so easy."

Klaus flips Caroline on to her back her sword clangs to the floor a few feet from her he points his sword at her throat. " Good job will they come looking for you?"

Caroline puts her foot between Klaus legs and brings him down to the floor and flips them so she's straddling him she leans down so she's nose to nose with him. "If they do can we kill them. I want Elena."

" So blood thirty my love. Elena is all yours."

Caroline reaches in her thigh strap and takes out the dagger she had and places to Klaus throat. "I am a Mikaelson."

Klaus flips them so he's on top between her legs which are around his waist keeping him there, holding the dagger to her throat he leans down and kisses her.

Xxx

Elena has been pacing all through out the Salvatore boarding house for days. When Damon comes in " Have you found her yet?"

" No but I've sent some of my guys to a warehouse I've heard the Mikaelsons like to use when they're in town."

" What if the Mikaelsons already killed her?"

Damon comes over to her and puts his hands on her arms " Elena we will get Caroline back and she will be alive."

Xxx

Tyler Lockwood, Matt Donovan and Jeremy Gilbert are wandering around this abandoned warehouse Jeremy pushes the button on his earpiece to tell Damon the building is clear when he hears " Three against one that's not fair-"

Caroline jumps down off the railing two stories up she lands on her feet and looks up at the guys" -for you."

Tyler is shocked by Caroline's appearance here, he like Elena wanted caroline to be alive he's flirt with her and everytime she has turned him down he doesn't understand why she won't go out with him, Caroline is in dark pants with holsters for her knifes and throwing stars, and a white tank top. " Caroline your alive."

Matt and Jeremy have been in this business long enough to know the look Caroline is giving them means they will be killed soon and they don't want to die. They joined the Salvatore's mob because they don't kill people like other mobs do.

They have been backing up slowly to the exit when Caroline throws two throwing stars right Into their hearts.

Tyler looks at his friends laying on the ground with throwing stars imbedded in their chests then at the blonde who is totally un phased that she just killed two people. "Caroline you killed them."

" Yes your next you trespassed, trespassers get killed. Now are you going to run and we can have some fun or are you going to be boring and just let me kill you."

Tyler runs back to the door " I love it when they run." Caroline throws another throwing star and it lands in his back he falls to the ground dead.

Xxx

Damon is in the club the Salvatore mob works out of and over the coms he hears " Three against one that's not fair... For you."

He knows that voice it's Caroline. He hears " Caroline your alive."

Then he hears rustling then a thud. He knows that thud all to well it's the noise a body makes when it falls to the ground dead. He hasn't killed anyone since his brother was killed. When Stefan was killed it really changed Damon he changed not only his lifestyle of being a murderous mob member to a less killing more trading mob member.

He doesn't know how to tell Elena that her friend is alive but she just killed to his knowledge two of his guys and the one he knows that one of the people Caroline did kill is Elena's cousin.

Xxx

Caroline enters the ball room and sees the whole family is fighting with swords, Bo-staffs, and truncheons she grabs her extendable baton and joins In." Three of Damon's men found us I killed them they're downstairs."

Kol's sword goes over her baton trying to get it out of her hand. " Let them come it's been a while since we've had a good fight and I'm just itching to kill someone."

Katherine draws her Bo-staff fighting Rebekah and Freya who have knifes and daggers." I agree. Damon and his men need to get over themselves and accept it we are better than them and they will never find us and all because they think we killed Damon's brother. Yes we were there that night but we didn't kill him."

Caroline bends down and whirls her baton in a circle knocking everyone on their backs. Klaus jumps up and kisses her then looks at their family on the ground. " Damon wants a fight then thats what we are going to give him. Everyone get ready for a fight and remember hold nothing back."

Xxx

Damon and his right hand man Enzo are in Damon's office when Alaric puts a letter on his desk. Both Damon and Enzo look at the letter it's addressed to Damon Salvatore, from Klaus Mikaelson.

Damon and Enzo share a look they have no clue what could be in that letter, they are also a little hesitant to open it, it could have one of Caroline's fingers in it. They don't know, they do know the Mikaelsons are dangerous and they wouldn't put it pass them to send a finger as a warning.

Damon hesitantly picks up the letter and feels it, it feels smooth so no finger he opens it and all that's inside is a piece of paper.

"Mr. Salvatore I must start this letter off by saying I commend you for never giving up your search for my family and I. Now I have heard that your latest search for my family and I have been because you think that along with killing your brother we also took your girlfriends best friend Caroline. I am also aware that since your brother was killed you do not kill anymore so I propose a trade Caroline for ending this fun game of cat and mouse. If you agree to the trade meet me at the warehouse where you send your guys to their death. Sincerely Klaus Mikaelson." There is a claw mark and a tiara next to Klaus' name.

Damon and Enzo share a look of apprehension " What should we do?"

"We first need to tell Elena her friend is alive and that we are going to get her back. But knowing Elena she will want to come with us to trade and I don't want her hurt."

"So your going to the warehouse to get Caroline back are you sure that's a good idea."

" Elena wants Caroline back, me on the other hand I don't care if we get Caroline back since Caroline came in to our lives four months ago something always seemed off about her. Like how she never spoke of her family or how that guy that was bugging them last month Caroline twisted his arm behind his head and whispered in his ear and the look on the guys face he was scared of her and hasn't bugged them since. Or since Caroline's appearance in the club four months ago she is only really genuinely nice to you."

When Klaus sent Caroline to infiltrate the Salvatore's at first she refused but he talked her into it and when she went to the club she formed a genuine friendship with Enzo because he reminded her of her family. As for Elena, Caroline couldn't care less about her but put on a good show to pretend to be her new best friend. Caroline would snuck Into Damon's office to check on his dealings and report them to Klaus.

Xxx

They walk into the living room and see Elena and Bonnie sitting on the couch. " Ladies Caroline is alive."

Elena looks up at Damon smiling still worried about her friend. " Where is she?"

"Still with the Mikaelsons. But there's something else that you should know. I sent Tyler, Matt and Jeremy to a warehouse that I heard the Mikaelsons take up residence when in town they didn't come back and I heard over on Jeremy's com Caroline speaking, then a body hit the floor. I think Caroline killed them, meaning she wasn't kidnapped she was a spy."

"No Caroline is my friend she wouldn't hurt a fly she is the most caring person I know. She was kidnapped and is being held hostage, Damon we have to get her back."

Xxx

"Nik can you tie me up this outfit always gives me problems but I love it I holds all my weapons.

Klaus who was putting daggers in a holster around his waist, he also has throwing stars, and guns, just like his wife, who instead of a gun she has her extendable baton.

He ties his wife's white leather corset it matches her white leather pants and white jacket. Caroline's fighting outfit was made for her it was present for completing her training in the league of assassins. She completed at the top of her class she can kill anyone with any weapon or even her bare hands. She can even kill someone if she is 40 feet away from her desired target.

Klaus was one of her teachers she loved their one on one lessons it was spent half fighting and half was spent seeing who would give in first they would go for hours until Elijah had to finally come in and say enough someone else needs the training room.

They had fallen in love during their lessons after she graduated from the league they got married.

Xxx

Flashback five years ago New Orleans:

They have been married for a couple years when a red headed woman is flirting with Klaus in the bar they are in. Caroline who is on the other side of Klaus goes to stands next to the red headed woman "Can we talk?"

As the woman is turning her head Caroline discreetly stabs the woman in the ribs with a dagger. " Stay away from my husband. Good talk."

A couple days later two men show up at their door " You killed my sister, I don't know how they do things where your from but here we rule the city and you don't touch my sister."

Caroline by herself without any weapons could kill these guys right now but doesn't she's going to defend herself instead. " Are you sure I was one who killed your sister describe her to me."

The woman Caroline killed her brother was part of the mob in New Orleans Marcel's men the guys who came to the door are Marcel and his second in command Tristan de Martel his sister Aurora was killed. " She has red hair.

Caroline cuts him off " I'm going to stop you right there, I remember her now she was flirting with my husband so I killed her. I regret nothing."

" You killed my sister I'm going to kill you."

Caroline smirks at him " Your not going to kill me best case scenario one of your men escapes tonight and that's only because we got bored and let you escape."

xxx

That night Caroline and Klaus show up at the docks where Tristan told them to be. Marcel, Tristan and their entire mob surround them. "Your here because you killed my sister. Do you have any last words."

Caroline and Klaus share a look of this is going to be fun. " Let me think oh yes I know the perfect last words by the time this is over your all going to be dead."

Marcel and his guys laugh " There's two of you and twenty of us."

All of Marcel's guys have guns. Plus they think Caroline is weak and is lying out of her ass to save her and Klaus.

Caroline punches Tristan in the face, two people are coming at her she jumps up and kicks both of them knocking them down, two more guys decide to shot her she bends backwards as the bullets are coming to her the miss her and land on the ground.

Klaus decides instead of kicking and punching these guys he's going to do something, simpler he pulls his gun out and starts shooting the guys Caroline kicks/ punch down.

Everyone is dead except Marcel " My men they're all dead who are you?"

Caroline has her head on Klaus' shoulder she looks completely innocent. " The Mikaelsons."

"Do you want to rule this city my love I could buy you a tiara to make it official."

Caroline smiles up at him and pecks him on the cheek. "Queen of New Orleans I like it."

Xxx

Present:

Damon, Enzo their men plus Elena who insisted on coming is sticking close by Damon, they walk into a warehouse there are blood stains on the floor but no bodies.

They hear a slow clap off in the distance. "Congratulations you finally found us."

They looks around and don't see anyone. Elena not thinking yells out " We're not afraid of you give us Caroline."

Xxx

All the Mikaelsons are in the shadows of the warehouse. Klaus leans down and whispers in Caroline's ear " You said she was clueless but you didn't say she has a death wish."

"Yes everything about her is very annoying and you made me put up with her for four months."

"I'm so sorry my love I'll make it up to you."

Caroline smiles up at him and nibbles on his ear " You going to have to do more than that for our family I went four months without training, killing, or being loved by my sexy husband."

" I want to savor this kill but your making me reconsider."

" Then you better get down there before everyone gets inpatient. I know you love your grand entrances almost as much as Kol and I don't think he's the best person to represent the family."

Klaus goes to leave and is pulled back by Caroline who connects their lips.

Xxx

" Like I said in my letter I must commend you for never giving up your search for my family. Most people give up after a year or two you've been looking for us for seven years."

Damon, Elena, Enzo and their men see a man with curly dark blonde hair, wearing black jeans with black Henley and dark blue green eyes walking closer to them. "You killed my brother, and you took my girlfriends friend Caroline. Who are you?"

"First Introductions are in order. My wife, my queen, my love."

Caroline throws down a scarf from the third story balcony they were on and slides down it, Elena and Damon can't see her face. Klaus leans down and kisses her "I always love your entrances my love."

"I have to show off for our guests."

Caroline gets out of the scarf and stands next to Klaus, Elena gasps " Caroline. Your your."

Caroline interrupts "His wife, his queen, his love, his everything yes and he's my world."

Elena takes a step forward but Damon grabs her arm and pulls her back to him " If your his wife and he calls you his queen then that makes him Klaus."

Klaus smiles evilly at them. Elena still next to Damon speaks to Caroline " Caroline your not his wife he kidnapped you a couple days ago come on let's go."

"I'm not leaving I'm right where I belong and he's been my husband for almost nine years. Stick around and you'll find out why I ever associated myself with the likes of you."

"As I was saying my brothers Elijah and Kol and their wives Katerina and Davina."

The Mikaelsons father Mikael was Ra Al Ghul head of the demon, leader of the league of assassins. Klaus had found Caroline while he was on a mission to kill someone Mikael had deemed hurtful to his reign. Klaus had killed the guy when he was walking back to the plane he heard a woman screaming he went to see if she was ok and saw a beautiful blonde woman screaming she gets hit by this man who pulls a knife out and then sees the beautiful blonde knee the guy. Klaus throws one of his daggers and kills the guy and rushes over to the blonde.

He tells her that he can help her become stronger so that no one will ever mess with her.

Davina and Katherine are both league of assassin graduates they graduated the same year Caroline did. Everyone in Klaus family is an assassin.

They jump down and stand next to the deadly blonde couple. " My sister Freya and her husband Lucien, and my other sister Rebekah and her boyfriend."

Freya and Lucien come out of the shadows and so does Rebekah and her boyfriend. Damon gasps and takes a step back almost knocking Elena down who is behind him. " Your dead. I saw you get shot that's not possible."

Rebekah's boyfriend is Stefan Salvatore. " I never died brother I fell in love."

Xxx

Seven years ago the Mikaelsons were in Chicago and they knew that the club they were in was just a cover for what it really was the base for the Salvatore mob. Rebekah was dating Stefan they were in love. Stefan didn't like being apart of the mob he wanted to leave he suggested to Rebekah that they run off together. She agreed but said if they do his brother is going to find them they have to fake his death.

Two days later Rebekah had planned for Damon to be lured outside the club and see Stefan at the corner of the club be shot. Rebekah pulled the trigger but they used Marcel Gerald instead of Stefan.

Stefan has been living with Rebekah and the Mikaelsons he learned how to kill like the rest of them he doesn't like it but he does it because he knows this is Rebekah's life and she wouldn't want to do anything else.

Xxx

" I've mourned your death, I am still to this day trying to avenge you and your not even dead."

Stefan can tell this is breaking his brother and he feels for him " I'm sorry I couldn't tell you, you would've try to stop me but I fell in love with Rebekah and wanted to be with her."

"Since your brothers not died you can go back to really being a mob."

"Your right, Elena go out to the car. Everyone else kill them."

Elena looks up with Damon with shock " No. Caroline's my friend. You can't kill her."

Klaus looks at his family and nods.

Xxx

Kol pulls out his sword from the holster on his back and Stabs two guys coming towards him and Davina in the stomach, Davina also has a sword.

Katherine bends down into a squat and in one hand she has her Bo- staff and with the other hand she beckons for them to come at her, while Elijah is at her side pulling out his truncheon.

Freya, Rebekah and Lucien get ready to fight they have a halberd, a fan with knifes in it, and spears.

Everyone takes on Damon's men while Caroline and Klaus main targets are Damon and Elena. Klaus and Caroline decide to go on the outside of the fighting and come up sneak up behind fighting Damon and Elena. " It's so annoying when the people your trying to kill are fighting each other."

Both Damon and Elena look at the blonde couple Caroline has her extendable baton in her hands and Klaus has a dagger in one hand. " Caroline you don't want to hurt me your my best friend. We would stay up all night talking about our lives you never once mentioned you have a husband who kills people or that you kill people. Is anything of what you've told me over the last four months true."

Caroline told Elena she grew up in North Dakota, was new to the city, needed a friend and was single. Elena took her under her wing and introduced her to damon, Bonnie and all the inter workings of her life. "I did miss my family. Just not the family you thought I missed. Do you know why that guy that was harassing was left us alone when I twisted his arm breaking his hand and whispered in his ear. I told him I know the Mikaelsons and if he doesn't leave me alone the Mikaelsons will sneak into his apartment and cut him up into little tiny pieces."

"Caroline now that I know who you really are there's no secrets between us. Let's go get you away from these killers and get you some help."

Caroline reaches forward puts her extendable baton around Elena's throat and pulls her to her " What part of we aren't friends we never were, this is my family and this is the real me is not sinking into your pea size brain. I feel so bad for Bonnie who is your actual friend I was your pretend friend and every night it took every fiber in my being not to smother you in your sleep. You are insufferable ever day I had to put up with you whining about Damon; Caroline, do you think Damon loves me, Caroline, Damon did this, he did that. For four terrible months I was separated from my husband, you didn't hear or see me crying, whining or moping about it. I've been threw hell but listening to you everyday was a new type of hell I don't even wish on my enemies."

Elena makes a choking sound as she is being strangled from the extendable baton. Damon can't watch them hurt his girlfriend. "Let her go she's innocent. She's done nothing but love you Caroline and you repay that love by killing her."

Caroline looks over at Klaus who is looking kinda guilty about sending Caroline to infiltrate the Salvatore's. She pushes Elena towards Klaus and jumps on Damon his head going between her thighs she twists her body and snaps his neck killing him.

Elena who watched the whole thing gasps in shock " You killed him."

Before Caroline even has time to turn around or answer Klaus sticks his dagger in Elena side. " My love that was beautiful there's nothing I love more watching you take a life."

Caroline smiles back at him. They don't know why but watching the other take a life ignites something in them and makes them crave the other.

Klaus drags his dagger up Elena's side making a slice to her heart he drops her so she can bleed out.

Xxx

Caroline jumps into his arms and crashes her lips to his, his arms go around her waist as her legs go around his waist and her arms go around his neck. Just as Klaus is beginning to remove Caroline's jacket they hear a throat being cleared " Niklaus everyone is dead. What do you want to do now?"

Both blondes turn to look at everyone else Klaus still holding Caroline walks over to them. "Leave them we'll clean up later, right now my beautiful, loving, killing machine Queen needs a reward for bringing them to us."

Caroline smiles into his neck and leaves a kiss under his ear. As they are leaving the room they hear a gun shot and Stefan falls to the ground dead.

They all turn around and see Elena on the ground seconds from death with Damon's gun in her hand. " I was aiming for you-" Elena dies without finishing her sentence but they all know who 'you' is she was aiming for Caroline.

They all look at Rebekah who is looking down at Stefan's dead body. " Rebekah how are you?"

" I was going to dump him anyway, he was getting boring, he asked me the other day if we could run away again only this time no killing."

Rebekah goes to walk towards Elena's body and every looks confused she goes behind a crate and when she returns she's not alone "I have a new guy anyway."

"You sneaky British man how long have you been dating Rebekah."

Rebekah found Enzo in the fight and hid him she knows he can fight and hated Damon's rule of no killing but she didn't want him hurt so she hid him. She snuck into to Damon's club a couple months ago to check on Caroline, Klaus was driving all of them crazy with his brooding over missing his wife. While she was there she took an interest in Enzo and has been having a secret affair with him since.

" A few months and I unlike the Salvatore's have no problem killing someone."

Caroline smiles at them she's happy Rebekah has finally found someone who is accepting of this life and loves her. Plus she's already friends with Enzo.

Xxx

Klaus smiles up at his wife he's extremely happy she's back with him and missed her like crazy. At times over the last four months he contemplated throwing the whole plan away and bring her home to him but he knew they needed to know of Damon was still looking for them. " I love you."

Caroline is still in his arms while he's walking them up to their bedroom smiles down at him and connects their lips. She's so happy to be home and be with her family and especially her husband. "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know about this story I might rewrite it or delete it. I like the premise.


End file.
